


Rest

by TheJediCode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Romance, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCode/pseuds/TheJediCode
Summary: There's nothing in the galaxy you hate more than sharing a bed with Anakin Skywalker.  Sometimes, though, sacrifices must be made.(References to reader are gender neutral.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, wholesome fluff. Enjoy!

A loud, low sound caused you to jolt awake, completely on edge and ready to fight your way out if the situation required it.  You quickly realized, though, that a battle would be unnecessary, considering that the noise you heard had come from your Jedi Master, who remained in a deep sleep.  With a groan of disgust, you lifted his left arm off of your chest and dropped it beside him.  You hated sharing a bed with Anakin.  He always sprawled out in his sleep and commandeered the entire mattress, leaving you with a very small radius in which you were out of the range his arms extended to.  Throughout the countless times it had been necessary for you to sleep together, you had been hit it the face more times than you cared to remember, and his snoring was atrocious.  This was not the first time he had woken you up with his heavy nocturnal breathing.

You flopped over onto your side, hoping to at least limit the possible targets for your Master’s hands.  Your action, however, must have roused him from his slumber because you heard movement behind you.

“Ugh, (Y/N),” he complained, his tired voice barely more than a mumble.  “Stop moving around.  I’m trying to sleep."

You couldn’t help but scoff at his accusations.  “If I remember correctly, _you_ are the one who woke _me_ up with your awful snoring.”

You rolled onto your other side to speak directly to him and were startled by how close his face was to yours.  You placed a hand on his bare chest (you didn’t understand why he insisted on not wearing a shirt to bed) and gave him a hard shove, pushing him farther away.

“What was that all about?” he whined, rubbing his sternum as if you had actually hurt him.  He added defensively, “I don’t snore.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his childish behavior. “First of all, you definitely do snore.  Second, why were you so close to me?  I barely have enough room for my body to fit into, and you have almost the entire bed.  Why do you think you can be in my area, too?  You take up as much space as, like, four people.”

“Just be quiet so I can go back to sleep,” he demanded, placing a hand over your mouth, effectively silencing you.

It was genuinely surprising how quickly he was able to fall asleep.  Less than a minute had passed before his snoring began again.  Although you felt his arm relax, his hand was still covering the lower portion of your face.  With just as much disdain as before, you extricated yourself from the offending body part.

Within a few short minutes, he was touching you again, this time with one of his legs as well.  The same arm was now lying across your stomach.  His leg crossed over one of your own.  How was it possible for one human being to take up so much space?

Sometimes Anakin Skywalker infuriated you.  You got along well enough on the battlefield, and you had what could be considered something akin to a healthy friendship.  That didn’t stop you from constantly bickering, though.  You were genuinely surprised that Obi-Wan had managed to put up with the two of you for so long.  He was Anakin’s Master for quite some time, though.  Perhaps he had just gotten used to it over the years.

On this particular night, Obi-Wan Kenobi was engaged in a meeting of utmost importance to negotiate with the leaders of a planet that would, as an ally, give the Republic a great advantage in the war.  Time was of the essence, as the planet was currently in danger of falling to the Separatist regime.  An official declaration of an alliance would secure the planet for the Galactic Republic and possibly change the tides of war.  The leaders had agreed to meet with Obi-Wan, but only Obi-Wan.  This left you all alone with Anakin, who was snoring like a bantha.

When he began to toss and turn, you turned over onto your side again, your back facing him.  This, you hoped, would lessen your chances of being hit in the face with a stray limb.  On one occasion that stood out particularly well in your memory, you had been struck with his mechno-arm and received a black eye. 

The next time that you were awakened that night, it was by the feeling of an uncomfortable weight that nearly covered your entire body, and… Kriff, he had turned over onto his front side and was now lying almost completely on top of you!

“Get off of me,” you growled through clenched teeth, once again pushing him away.  This time, however, he didn’t even flinch.  Anakin merely continued to sleep soundly, taking up far more than his fair share of the bed.

You curled up in a ball, hoping to drift off and at least get _some_ rest.  Eventually, though, sleep did find you.

When you awoke the next morning, you were in a surprisingly pleasant mood, though groggy from the difficulty you had falling asleep.  Your head was resting against your pillow which was comfortable, if somewhat firmer than you recalled.  You couldn’t explain it, but for some reason you felt oddly… safe.  Not ready to adjust your eyes to the morning light, you nestled into your pillow.  Then it moved.

“Morning, (Y/N),” Anakin yawned, and you opened your eyes to realize that what you were snuggling up to was not your pillow, but instead his chest.

“Ah!” you quickly scrambled away from him, falling off of the bed and into the floor, where you landed on your bottom with a thud.

“So, did you sleep well, Padawan?”

*****

The next time that you had to share with Anakin didn’t start out any better.  If anything, it was worse.  He began by lying flat on his back, the position in which his snoring was arguably the worst.  At some point in the night, you seriously considered smothering him with a pillow just to stop the noise.  Eventually, he quieted down enough for you to doze in peace.

However, you should have known that it couldn’t last.  You woke up with a start, unable to breathe.  Anakin’s palm was pressed firmly against your face, obstructing both your nose and mouth and cutting off your air supply.  You gasped for air after wrenching his hand away.  Was he trying to kill you in his sleep? 

Your next rude awakening was of a different nature entirely.  The cold feeling of durasteel touched your waist in the spot where your shirt had risen up.  Your whole body was pressed against the large, warm mass that you knew to be Anakin, and you could feel the not entirely unpleasant sensation of his face nuzzling against the back of your neck.  With your bodies so close together, you tried your hardest to wiggle out of his hold, but the mechno-arm around your waist seemed to be pulling you closer against him.  You tried to kick his shins in an attempt to get him off of you, but your legs were too tangled with his to allow much movement.

“Wake up!” you hissed, trying with no success to escape his mechanical grasp.  “Wake up already!”

You managed to jab an elbow into his side, finally causing him to stir.

“What is it?” he muttered groggily.  “What do you want?”

“Get. Off. Of. Me.”

“Huh?”  He was still too out of it to comprehend what you said or realize that his arms were wrapped around you.  “Go back to sleep.”

He immediately drifted off again.  You struggled against his sleeping form. How could he sleep through all of this?

“Anakin,” you demanded, “let go.” He couldn’t hear you, though, so you raised your voice.  “ _Anakin!”_

“Hmm? What?” he grumbled, clearly unhappy that you had woken him up again. 

“Let go of me.”

“But I’m comfortable like this,” he insisted nestling his head against your neck again.  You could have almost sworn you felt his lips brush against your collarbone, which sent a flutter through your stomach.  He pulled you a little bit closer to himself, which you didn’t realize was even possible.

“How is this comfortable for you?” you asked.  “You’ve got to be hot, and my hair’s in your face.”

“It just is,” he informed you plainly.  “It feels good to be close to you like this and hold you.  It’s nice.  Just give it a chance.”

Just as you were about to open your mouth to protest, you heard a faint snore.  How had he already fallen asleep again?  You didn’t understand how he dozed off so quickly.  You sighed with resignation and allowed yourself to find sleep as well.

When you awoke in the morning, you were facing him with your head against his chest, tucked under his chin.  One arm was draped gently over your side, and your legs were tangled together.  You snuggled up closer to him, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.  He must have awakened as well because you felt his lips press a delicate kiss against the top of your head.

Maybe, just maybe, you could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think in the comments. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Would anyone be interested in platonic friendship fics. I almost made this one a friendship fic, but people didn't really seem to be into the last one I wrote that could be interpreted as either friendship or romance. If people are interested, I would love to do some friend fics. Let me know.


End file.
